Anastasia: Harry Potter - Dracomione
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: The story of how Hermione finds out who she really is. And where she got her ring a few years ago. With the help of some unlikely people. All rights reserved. Its a Harry Potter meets Anastasia
1. Chapter 1

_**Together in Paris:**_

_**Introduction:**_

_Draco's Prov:_

_It was the age of fancy parties, love and the entire castle seemed like it was inpenitrable. Well at least until that night. The year was 1981 and it was our 7th year at thought that nothing could happen to us outside of the walls of Hogwarts. For a moment we forgot that Voldemort was still at large. We all had just graduated. We were all just 17. I was in the Entrance Hall waiting for my Hermione to come down. It was our graduation ball. But seeing as I was a Slytherin I could not pick her up from her common room. I must have got lost in thought to not realize that she had come down. Or I was just that nervous. "Draco? Honey, you ok?"Hermione asked. "Yes, everything is alright." I answered. You see the reason for my nerves is that I was going to propose to her tonight. "You look breathtaking my darling." I said taking her hand and kissing it. "Draco, what's happening." Harry,Ron and Blaise said. These guys where my best friends as well as Mia's. "Nothing much." I said. "Have you asked her yet?" Harry whispered. He was the only one that knew because he helped me pick out the ring and get it engraved. "Hermione, how about a walk through the rose garden?" I asked. "Sure I would love to." Hermione said. We walked for a while until we came to a bench and then we sat down. I got up and got down on one knee. "Hermione Katherine Granger will you marry me ?" I asked taking the velvet box out of my suit pocket. "Yes, yes,yes a thousand times yes." Hermione said. I picked her up and kissed her. "I thought you would like it. It even has our saying in it." I said. " You inscribed Together in Paris. In memento to us moving there next week." Hermione said excitedly. _

_We went back inside to dance. Hermione and I told all of our friends. We planned to marry in a few weeks in Paris. But then the castle was attacked. And in walks Lord Voldemolt. I hold Hermione to my side tightly. "You are not welcome here Tom." Dumbledore says. "Oh really." Voldemolt smirks. He then proceedes to attack Harry. We all knew that this was the final battle. Or what would seem to be. We all fled. But in the haze of it all. I was seperated from my love. And I will do whatever it takes to find her._

_**Normal Prov:**_

**After that day Hermione lost her memories. She went on to live in Hogsmeade and work at The Three Broomsticks. And at the same time Draco,Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny where looking for her. They knew that she was alive because no one came forward with the engagement ring.**

**So where is Hermione?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Normal Prov:**_

_**2 years later :**_

_**Hogsmeade Viliage**_

**There were whispers all around Hogsmeade. Saying that the missing Gryffindor Princess may still be alive. **Were what the Daily Prophet said that morning.

_The end of the second great war was only two years ago. And Hermione Jane Granger was still missing. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley Potter never stoped looking for her. Draco Malfoy has even put a big reward to whoever could find her and bring her to Paris, to him._

_Roaming the streets of Hogsmeade was Mia. A young girl that had lost her memories. She lost them the night that the war ended. She doesn't remember anything before she was 18. Up until today she was living in the apartment above the Three Broomsticks. She left this morning to take the Hogwarts Express to London. She wanted to find where she belonged._

_In London _

_Dimitri's Prov:_

I was with Theo on a stage in London. We were looking for Hermione Grager by holding auditions. This place is actually where she went with her parents when she was younger. But it shut down. We figured that she would show up here if anywhere, if she was looking into her past. Theo was actually a friend of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from when they were in Howarts. " This is exaushting Theo." I said. " I know but if we find her it will all be worth it." Theo said. "Well let's get this show on the road. NEXT." I said. A young lady that was way too old and to blond came out and claimed to be Hermione. Everyone knew that the famous Hermione Granger was a bushy- haired burnet. We were losing hope but then we went in the back to take a lunch.

_Mia's Prov:_

I was in London wandering around. I was looking Keys to my Past. I find this well it looked like what the Broadway stars performed on. I could sing and loved it since before I could remember. So I decided to sing.

_Dancing Bears, painted wings _

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once Upon a December_

Mia turned and for a moment it was like she was in Hogwarts once again. And singing to Draco while they were relaxing in the Heads Common room.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through the silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember _

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once Upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December _

"Hey,you!" a boy said. I got scared and started to run until I reached a picture on the wall. It didn't look that old. " What are you -." He started to say.

Dimitri's Prov:

_The resemelance was almost uncanny. Could this be the lost Gryffindor Princess. "Hey,Dimitri what's with all the noise?"Theodore asked. Theo had actually gone to Hogwarts with Hermione. So would know her when he saw her. And Mr.D Malfoy had put him on the London prospects himself. Theo stoped dead in his tracks shocked at who he saw. He could barely believe his eyes _


End file.
